


once upon a wish your heart made

by anonemone



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Prose Poem, well briar rose really, which is just a fancy way of saying this has 0 plot 0 dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonemone/pseuds/anonemone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Briar Rose meet each other in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a wish your heart made

Sometimes, Ella dreams of forests and warmth and wildness, of dancing in the soft sunlight of dawn. The dawn lasts forever, and they dance until her feet _should_ hurt, but they never do. (If she had looked down, she’d have seen slippers clear as glass; but she only had eyes for _her_.) Ella dreams of taking _her_ face in her hands, and then—

Sometimes, Briar Rose dreams of balls and holding court, of meetings with advisors, of decrees protecting her land. She dreams of a village, of leading her party in a slow, dignified trot, trumpets in her ears and a strangely familiar weight on her hair. She knocks on the door of the manor, goes up to the attic, and takes the hand of the one she loves most and gives her freedom.

Sometimes, they dream of duets, a low, strong voice mixed with a high, clear-as-a-bell soprano. They dream of singing and finding that their voice is no longer alone.

Always, they wake up.


End file.
